bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Otohime Watatsumi
Otohime Watatsumi is a teacher at U.A. High who became a hero to prevent the harsh tragedies caused by her evil older sister Kurohime that shrouds her past in darkness from happening to anyone else. She is the daughter of the famous heroes Ryūjin Watatsumi and Kiyohime Mikoto and has inherited both of their Quirks in the form of a composite Quirk by the name of Ryūjin Shinkō that gives her the traits, abilities, and powers of a water dragon. Appearance Otohime's reputation certainly supersedes her. Her violent temper, draconic powers, and incredible abilities lead many to believe her to be a demonic, vicious, and very intimidating person who towers above normal people. Much to many people's surprise she is in fact not. Her demeanor and presence rarely leaves people guessing what she is feeling because more often then not she is wearing it on her sleeve. It is for this reason that it changes a lot. Sometimes it reveals nothing giving Otohime a very sage-like demeanor that reflects on her supernatural mind. When she is angry her demeanor becomes very intimidating and demonic, often causing people to see a visage of a mighty dragon standing over her. This visage was once so intimidating that when she was standing over an opponent they couldn't get up and they said, "It was like a dragon was standing on my chest." Other times when she it isn't angry her demeanor is very kind, thoughtful, and charismatic reflecting her kind heart. Mostly, there is at least a tinge of annoyance in her demeanor. Regardless of what demeanor she takes up it is true to who she is, which some find kind of reassuring enabling Otohime to easily gain the trust of the people she encounters in her life. The variety in her demeanor also gives people the feeling that she is just one small nudge away from losing all reason and becoming someone like her evil sister. Contrary to the rumors, Otohime is of average height and her physique is more reminiscent of an eighteen year old than a twenty three year old. She doesn't have many wrinkles, she looks like she still has room to grow, and she overall looks very young and more like a teenager than an adult. Her fighting preference has caused her to develop an athletic build. This is mostly shown in her arms, shoulders, and legs are tone just enough tone enough to give them a bit of shape her shoulders most of all. Her scarlet hair is quite long going a bit past her waist. Her hair is one her most recognizable traits and it makes it very easy to pick her out of a crowd. Her bangs are a bit long themselves, fully covering her forehead and framing her face with the longest bunch going down in between her eyes. Otohime's normal attire hasn't changed a lot since she escaped from captivity as she has found it ease to fight in as a martial artist. The part of her attire that is noticed the most is how she wears a black ankle compression sleeve for footwear instead of shoes. Matching the ankle compression sleeve, she also wears fingerless black gloves that's sole purpose seems to be to hide the seal on the back of her left hand. The rest of her attire consists simply of a slightly form fitting and sleeveless tunic that goes down half way down her thigh and has a light purple color. Underneath the tunic she wears a pair of form fitting black pants that go a quarter way down her thighs. The tunic she wears looks more roman-like than medieval-like. During the few times when she is relaxing and not working she usually has on civilian attire so that she can blend in. Her casual attire consists of: a white shirt underneath a tan colored hooded sweater that reaches down a foot pass her waist, bandages that cover both her arms except for her fingers, bandages that cover her feet and ankles, and slightly form fitting short pants that reach down to her knees. Personality Throughout her life, Otohime's personality has changed over and over again as a result of the many things she has been through. When she was a child, she was described as a very extroverted, exuberant, and short-tempered girl who had no trouble with telling people exactly what she thought. Her personality changed during her time as a test subject. The many people she was forced to kill and the tortuous acts she had to endure made her into a very cold-hearted person who had no remorse for killing. The only time she showed emotion and kindness was when she was with her only friend at the time: Mizuchi. After Mizuchi's death and when she escaped her personality changed again. This time she was very cautious and she was still quite cold-hearted, willing to kill anyone she viewed as a threat, regardless of how young or weak they are. The only person she trusted and showed any emotion to was Mizuchi. This changed as months passed, turning her into a very introverted, helpless, scared, and frightened girl. This new personality caused her to always turn to Mizuchi for comfort. Finally, when she was fourteen years old she began to gain her current personality traits, turning her into a more mature version of her child self. Just like when she was a child, Otohime is easily angered. Her temper is so short that she is famous for being easily upset or angered while at the same time having a hatred for murder because of her gruesome past. While there are many things that can anger her, the cause of most of her outbursts of anger comes from when people ignore common sense. When she is angered, Otohime will throwing anything within arms reach at the person who angered her. Otohime is a very extroverted and ambitious person. She wants to replace all of her horrific memories with good ones and does it by constantly trying new things and meeting new people. Her very active behavior is also Otohime's way of ignoring her past. She believes that if she keeps herself surrounded by people or busy she can ignore or avoid her past. Otohime is a very charismatic person who throughout her life has been surrounded by friends, despite her violent temper. Ever since escaping the research lab she has only managed to become more charismatic giving it an almost magnetic quality. Her charisma and kind persona stems from how Otohime's past had made her have an unending hatred for the injustices of reality. She knows full well how harsh reality is because she has lived through the darkest parts of what life has to offer. She is not the type of person who will just accept that reality is harsh and say, "That's life." She wants to do something about it and help people as much as she can to prevent anyone from living with what she has had to live through. This may be why many are willing to put up with her very short temper. Otohime is a firm believer in hope. In her book as long as there is perseverance, the will, and a right mindset there's a chance of success. She thinks that perseverance and luck combined can be a very powerful combination that can create miracles. Otohime ignores anything associated with her past like it is the plague. She doesn't want to even acknowledge that it even happened and when she is reminded she can become very depressed and emotional. When her past does seep to the surface or extroverted, outgoing, and positive attitude is flipped on its head. Otohime will act very antisocial and only see the negatives in reality. If she has her way when she is like this, she would just sit in one spot and let life erode her to nothingness. Otohime likes any activity that keeps her mind busy for the very same reason. Unfortunately, how smart she is makes it very hard to find anything mentally challenging enough to keep her occupied for no longer than a second. As a result, when Otohime runs into anyone who has intelligence above the norm she can act very competitive. She will bug or coax them into challenging her to a mental challenge and up to this point everyone she has challenged has lost very quickly She hopes to one day find someone who can outsmart her when she is not distracted so that she can learn from her failures improve her already impressive mind. Otohime's competitiveness can make her act very witty, playful, and sarcastic at times. She loves to play with people and see their reactions when she is like this, which can make her very frustrating to deal with especially when her playfulness turns into manipulative. What's even more frustrating is how retaliating to this annoying attitude will only make Otohime happy. The only option people have is to ignore her, which is very hard to do. When she is acting like this, she usually wears a very smug that does a great just at provoking people into accepting her challenges. Otohime has no problem with failures of any kind whether it is a failure in a fight, mental challenge, or something else. What irritates her is failing in things she knows she can succeed in. It reminds her of how mentally scarred and defenseless she really is. She hates being reminded of that because it reminds her of her past. As for likes and her other dislikes, Otohime as a very small list of what she likes and a rather extensive list of dislikes, which is why pleasing her, keeping her calm, and not angry is so hard. Those who know her, know that this is just one side of Otohime. This other side of her surfaces when she is working or times when she needs to be serious. Unlike the other side of Otohime, this side will fully show just how incredible her mental prowess is. Among other things, this makes people interpret her as a very insightful, thoughtful, and a strong individual who won't let her emotions cloud her judgment. To other heroes Otohime's morals and hero training can seem questionable at times. There are many rumors about Otohime doing very questionable things in the line of duty. The most common rumor is how she sometimes uses extensive force when fighting a weak villain sometimes not stopping until they are just barely alive instead of just turning them in. She does this not to be mean, but to set an example and prevent future tragedies and she only does this when she senses more tragedies are coming. Unlike many heroes she doesn't treat the rules as seriously or with as much respect. She is a hero who believes in trusting one's instincts. The rules are nothing more than points of reference to her because she believes that rules can't adapt with the times and to every situation. If she is in a situation where she needs to break the rules to save someone she will no matter how bad the punishment is. Her unique perceptive on this is probably why she was hired. To promote a higher level of thinking and give students the tools to think for themselves and not be just another hero who is blinded by the rules. Relationships Hoori Sakuya History Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Superhuman Mental Capacity *'Pseudo-Clairvoyance:' Superhuman Intelligence Martial Art Specialist Otohime possesses outstanding skill with hand-to-hand combat. She knows a plethora of different martial arts from capoeira, to karate, to muay thai, to baguazhang. She has exceptional skill in both offense and defense. She is capable of blocking, parring, disarming, and dodging with great skill and efficiency and has on many occasions done so against multiple opponents at once with thing but martial arts and her wits. On the offense side she is able to attack with supernatural power, speed, control, skill, and variety. She is able to apply enough force to her hands or other limbs to use them as a bladed weapon and cut her opponents clear in half, punch with enough force to send a shockwave her opponent's way in order to hit them from a distance, send her enemies flying with a single punch, pierce her opponent's body with her hands, strike fast enough to make her punches or other attacks disappear, or strike with enough precision to hit a fly out the air on a single try. Otohime's martial arts prowess may pale in comparison to Hoori's, but even so her skill with martial arts and what she is capable of is not to be underestimated and should make weak and strong opponents alike at the very least wary toward fighting her at close range especially when she combines her Quirk with martial arts. Just like with everything, Otohime's past and PTSD can hold her back at times and if an opponent finds a way to use her trauma against her it can become a lot easier to defeat Otohime. Provided Hoori isn't around. Another weakness she has is how she is a bit more skilled in fights where she is taking on multiple enemies so taking her on one-on-one would give opponents a bit of a chance of beating her. Draconic Physical Capabilities Otohime's draconic Quirk has had a permanent and long lasting effect on her body. One such effect is enhancing her physical capabilities in order to make them on par with dragons. Otohime has the strength, speed, reflexes, durability, senses, stamina, endurance, agility, athleticism, vitality, dexterity, etc. of a dragon, which makes all her physical abilities and her physical condition superhuman even if some of them are better than others. Quirk Ryūjin Shinkō Ryūjin Shinkō is a very powerful Composite Quirk that gives her the abilities, powers, and traits of a water dragon. It runs on a special kind of called draconic energy that is produced and courses through her body. She hasn't always had this energy or Quirk, but only fully awakened it by her rage when she saw Mizuchi die. The draconic energy gives her many abilities. The energy brought out and elevated her latent dragon abilities to change her body Water Dragon. First and foremost, it is this energy that gave her the physical condition of a dragon. Allowing her to have superhuman physical abilities and senses. This is of great benefit to Otohime because it makes her a powerful fighter even without needing to use the non-passive abilities of her Quirk because of how extensive use of the active side of her Quirk, that being water production and dragon transformation, has a tendency to bring up awful memories and cause panic attacks. Secondly, it made Otohime completely immune to water and she cannot be harmed by it no matter what is in the water. She can use her body to cause bounce water back at the caster with no harm to her. This immunity also allows her to breathe under any water. Lastly, the immunity allows Otohime to use her lungs to safely consume any water or form of water like vapor or ice. When she consumes it her draconic energies turn it into draconic energy and other energies to rejuvenate or empower herself. There appears to be a unique taste to the water when she ingests it for this purpose and the taste reflects how powerful the water is. How much she is rejuvenated or empowered depends on how much she consumed, the power of the element, and the quality. The primary purpose of draconic energy is to produce and control water or to fully or partially transform into a dragon and give herself the other traits and abilities of a dragon that she does not passively possess. Otohime can produce water in both small for detailed tasks and large quantities like flooding an area and washing away her opponents. She also has shown to possess a noteworthy level of skill with controlling water and its form. She can manipulate most aspects and properties of water like pressure, change the state of water at the drop of a hat, control external sources of water, mold water into various shapes, make it rain, etc. This allows gives a lot of room in how she can use water for offense, defense, or supplementary purposes. Her most preferred use is to utilize water with her physical combat and using it as a shield and weapon in order to transform herself in a more effective martial artist. She does on occasion perform more complex tasks, but it does tend to tire her out faster than the simple applications of her water abilities. The other weakness is how she can only manipulate water or forms of water within 160 feet from her. The second use of her draconic energy is it gives her the ability to partially or fully transform transform her body into a dragon to obtain a dragon's traits, powers, and physiology. She can transform a single limb like an arm. She can coat her body in scales for an extra layer of defense and to enhance her strength, grow wings to gain the ability to fly, transform her arm into a horn to use it as a makeshift spear, or fully transform into a dragon to unleash the true power of a dragon are just a few examples. Just with any ability, gaining a dragon's traits, powers, and physiology comes with weaknesses. The first is how it makes her body vulnerable to water's elemental weakness, lightning. Lightning can deal at least two times more damage or more depending on how much she transformed into a dragon. Fully transforming into a dragon will give her make more vulnerable to lightning as opposed to partially or only gaining a single dragon limb or ability. Secondly, dragon slaying weapons will also deal more damage to her. Lastly, the savagery of her mind increases as her body gets more and more draconic. This is why she fights in a state of partial transformation. Her mind is feral enough to keep her PTSD and any possible panic attacks at bay, but she isn't feral enough to lose control. When she fully transforms into a dragon she will lose all sense of reason to become a mindless monster who will destroy anything that dares to cross its path. *'Draconic Rage:' Draconic Rage is Otohime's trademark technique. It allows her to perform the one ability dragons are best known for: breathing out their element and it requires that Otohime use both sides of her Quirk in unison. In order to perform it she infuses draconic energy with her lungs to transform them from normal human lungs into the powerful lungs of a dragon. Using these lungs, Otohime takes a deep breath in and uses her mother's side of her Composite Quirk to fill her lungs with highly compressed water. Draconic energy is added to the water to greatly increase its power and add a dragon quality to the water. From here, she lets out a loud draconic roar loud draconic roar to unleash the water from her mouth in the form of a massive torrent of water at her opponent. It is rumored that the pressure of the water released from her mouth is on par with the pressure of the bottom of the ocean. This allows the water to slam into opponents with draconic force. Sending them flying into the distance and inflicting severe blunt force injuries. The water is powerful enough to extinguish an entire forest fire, corrode away metal on contact, and leave a massive trench in its wake. *'Dragon Cry:' Dragon Cry is a technique where Otohime will amass draconic energy into her lungs and takes a deep breath. The draconic energy is used to transform her lungs into the powerful lungs of a dragon and what is left over is infused into the air breathed in. From here she lets out a blood curdling roar. The roar is so loud that the sound waves can knock opponents clear off their feet and send them flying while the draconic energy infused into the sound waves can strike fear into the hearts of those who hear the roar. *'Azure Dragon Fist: Dragon Impact:' Azure Dragon Fist is a technique that is the counterpart to Draconic Rage. It is a technique that allows Otohime to conjure a high concentration of water around the her fist and send a punch the opponent's way that can inflict a lot of damage depending on the amount of draconic energy and water that was used. Weaknesses Post Traumatic Stress Disorder When Otohime first escaped the research laboratory, she had so much psychological trauma that any time she saw any red liquid it would trigger a panic attack. It was so bad that the only way she got sleep was when Hoori knocked her out. These panic attacks caused her to develop severe insomnia and during the few times she did sleep she would be haunted by nightmares. As time passed the panic attacks lessened, but they didn't go away completely. Now, these panic attacks surface whenever she sees a very large quantity of natural blood, sees a person who looks similar to one of her torturers, or someone who looks similar to one of the many beings she was forced to slaughter. The panic attacks created by these things are nothing compared to the ones that appear in the past, but it is still frightening to her nevertheless. Whenever she thinks of Mizuchi excessively, the panic attacks will be a lot worse as the thoughts bring about especially painful memories. Otohime's past is her greatest weakness. The tragic events she went through prevents her from fighting at her fullest and makes her very susceptible to making mistakes. She doesn't want to kill so much that it is a burden. She can occasionally be defeated and outsmarted by people weaker and stupider than her when she is fighting because she truly doesn't want to win. Not to mention an opponent could use her trauma against her and how when she is fighting she is always at risk of having a panic attack at any moment. Equipment and Weapons *'Draconian Staff:' Otohime is a martial artist at heart, which means she rarely has a need for weapons. However, there are times when she will need one and Draconian Staff is her preferred choice during those times. Draconian Staff is a bō staff made of metal. Quotes Trivia *Otohime's theme is Battle Against a True Hero. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Composite Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Hero Teachers Category:Gray Hero Category:Information Broker Category:Ex-Test Subject Category:Martial Artist